Networked devices are vulnerable to malicious behavior from malicious actors on the Internet. For example, a user of a networked device may accidentally select a malicious network address (e.g., a phishing uniform resource locator or “URL”) or may download a malicious executable file that steals the user's sensitive data from the networked device. Some networked devices can execute anti-virus software, however anti-virus software that is executed on the networked device is not sufficiently sophisticated or adaptable to address changing threats to networked devices. Furthermore, anti-virus software can be resource intensive and may reduce the performance of the networked device that executes the software, or may be infeasible for networked devices without fully-fledged computational capabilities, such as smart appliances.